fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
A Friend in the Shadows
A Friend in the Shadows is the 6th episode of season 7 of Aikatsu! Global Dream. It aired on May 15th, 2018. Plot Wanting to know more about Mara Kruger, the folk idol Hope is training with, Jean travels to Germany in order to find them. Upon arriving in the Alps, she disguises herself hoping that even her own unit mate won't recognize her.... Summary Jean gets on a train to Munich and watches the news of Hope's arrival performance in Germany. She is determined to find out more information about Mara Kruger, the folk idol. Meanwhile, Mara and Hope help with the chores on the farm as a form of Aikatsu training, Hope lies upon a big haystack, embracing the sunlight and wishing she could be on a beach or a lake and ends up falling asleep in the hay, which leads to Mara asking about sheep, cows and where the girl who's supposed to be looking after them has gone, but finds her fast asleep. Hope then wakes up from that response and tells Mara she's been tired lately because of the early wake up calls but is slowly getting used to it, and they both agree that it's part of a regular part of Aikatsu training. When Jean arrives in Munich, she arrives at the house of Piper, a young girl living with her mother, wishing to temporarily change her appearance so she can fool Hope and Mara in to stopping her training to come home.. The next day, while watching the sheep a mysterious shepherdess appears. Strangely looking like Jean, Hope becomes a little suspicious but then decides to befriend this new stranger. Jean, rather, Harper Willis, introduces herself to Mara and Hope as a new shepherdess. As Hope shows her everything, she almost calls her "My shepherdess", and Hope nearly gets suspicious, but just laughs saying that she had a friend back home who would call her that, but feels horrible for leaving her behind so quickly and harshly. A week passes, a group competition is announced down at the lodge and Mara and Hope enter. Jean enters as a soloist even though she can't enter as a soloist. When Hope hears this, she tells Mara she can't expose her as a fake as she's her friend, and has another idea. That night at the contest, backstage, Hope is behind her, asking how she got those cards, but smiles and says "It really is you, BluJean... My elder shepherdess." Jean is shocked that she couldn't guess right away, Hope explains that she was only pretending to not know who she was so she wouldn't give away her secret to Mara. Mara then appears not even realizing that Harper was actually Jeanette Winters, otherwise known as BluJean and then asks for her autograph on her Retro Rainbow journal. Hope reminds Mara that they've got a show to do, and reminds her that they have the perfect song for the show, the very first song she heard Mara sing! The two go on to the stage and sing a duet version of "Don't dream your life". Jean is about to be disqualified for not having a duo, but Hope decides to become Jean's duo mate for the sake of showing that BluSky is still together even if they are temporarily disbanded, and the two change in to their unit coords and sing "Dreaming Open Sesame" together. Although Hope and Mara win, the judges are touched by the friendship two people can have, and give Hope and Jean the ribbon of friendship. Jean is about to go back to America, and Hope realizes that her birthday is in two weeks but won't be there to celebrate this year, so she gives her a special charm she made from crochet while in the Alps as an early birthday present. Hope promises to definitely restart BluSky when she returns to America in the fall, during her final year as a college student. Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes